1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to object grasping systems and more particularly pertains to a new robotic arm and hand for imitating the human hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of object grasping systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,593 describes a system for approaching an object at an increased speed and grasping the object at a reduced speed. Another type of object grasping system is U.S. Pat. No. 1,225,415 having an artificial arm and hand for use as a prosthetic for a lost limb of a user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,443 has a robotic gripping device for simulating the action of human fingers gripping an object. U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,016 has an artificial hand and forearm to be used as prosthetic replacement of a lost limb of a user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,301,575 has a artificial for fitting onto a stub of the user as a prosthetic replacement for a user. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 185,571 shows a toy mechanical hand.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new robotic arm and hand that simulates the characteristics of the human hand for a robot.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new robotic arm and hand that provides fine control for precise control of the fingers.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a motor member being coupled to a frame member. The motor member is designed for being operationally coupled to the control system and a power source whereby the control system is for controlling power from the power supply to the motor member. A drive assembly is operationally coupled to the motor member whereby the drive assembly is rotated by the motor member. A plurality of cable assemblies are coupled to the drive assembly whereby each of the cable assemblies is actuated by the drive assembly when the drive assembly is rotated by the motor member. A plurality of phalange assemblies are coupled to the cable assemblies. Each of the phalange assemblies is designed for being moved like the fingers of a human when the cable assemblies are actuated by the drive assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.